Inu X Boku NS
by narusasulover1234
Summary: A youkai boy named Sasuke Uchiha moves into the Konoha special estate hoping for some peace and quiet. Instead, he finds himself with the service of the Secret Service agent, Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

So I this is one of the request ( a big thanks to Azira, I fell inlove with this anime ,and it suits naruto and sasuke so well! ^.^)

Summary:A youkai boy named Sasuke Uchiha moves into the Konoha special estate hoping for some peace and quiet. Instead, he finds himself with the service of the Secret Service agent, Naruto Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or some of the plot of Inu x Boku SS.

Credit: Azira, ( thanks again for showing me the anime)

Based on: Inu x Boku SS But narusasu version!.

"_**..." voices from the past.**_

**'SASUKE'S THOUGHTS'**

Chapter 1: The meeting.

Sasuke's pov:

**' I've got a bad habit'**

I stood infront of a huge mansion, the konoha estate, this mansion was made to house people like me.

I stood watching as the movers brought out my boxes. My long waist length hair blowing in the wind that plucked sakura petals from the trees causing a storm of sakura petals dancing around as they fell. It was still chilly outside, but I came prepared. I wore a white dress shirt underneath my black suit jacket and a blue tie wrapped around my neck , I wore short black shorts and long black socks that reached just a few inches underneath my shorts.

" hey, seems like your the center of attention" The mover said looking at the crowd whispering about me.

**'I've been doing it since I was little, and it's not something I can control'**

"Hn, getting attention from bored housewives dosen't affect me , matter of fact I really don't care, Now do your job" I said in an arrogant tone , looking of to the side.

" O-okay" the mover said nervously as he turned rapidly back, returning to his task.

**' I will put up a stoic mask, and verbally abuse people for no reason.'**

I looked of to the side , the bright sun illuminating my dark eyes as I gazed at a single sakura petal laying on the pavement.

**' That is my bad habit'**

I stood in front of the huge mansion, my hand resting on the buggy

holding my boxes, gazing down at the floor.

" Oh , sasuke." My head snapped up, my long hair flying as my head moved, I looked back to see , a man in his late twentied, he had his hair tied in the back , he had a kind face and kind brown eyes , the only blemish on his face was a long scar coming across his nose.

" Iruka , haven't seen you in a while" I said , unable to control my self , as I cocked my hip to the side and gave attitude to the nice man who didn't do anything wrong.

He laughed " I see you haven't changed sasuke, here let me help you." He said grabbing my cart and pushing it along , I followed him closely as he opened to door to a beautiful looking hall. He turned to the left , were the silver doors of an elevator were stationed. We entered , he leaned forward to press the 3rd button. We waited in silence until he put an arm around my shoulder and pushed me infront of the cart passing it to me.

" Here you go , i'm in room 3 if you need anything ." he said smiling as he closed the elevator doors behind me. I then proceeded to push my heavy cart with much strength... but one of the heaviest boxes fell to the ground.

I went down on my knees to try to pick on said box but it was to heavy, I pulled and pulled but It didn't want to budge! Until suddenly, the wind picked up blowing my hair aswell as sakura petals into the room. And all of a sudden a shadow cast over me , and the box seemed to lift itself up!

Everything went slow motion, I turned my head slowing, my long hair blowing like a black curtain around me , as my eyes reached the figure, I was amazed , there standing before me was a tall compared to my little stature man , with spiky blond hair that could light up a room, he had a beautiful ocean blue eye and a demonic red eye. He was tanned and he had 3 fine scared horizontally on both cheeks. He looked down at me and smiled as I stared up at him dumbfounded . I snapped out of it , turning my head to the side.

" Hn, am I expose to thank you now?" I said slyly will I smirked. He placed my box back onto the cart and kneeled in front of me bowing his head, an arm crossing his chest in a gentle man manner.

"No. Please don't waste your words on me. I've been waiting so long to meet you... so long. Sasuke-sama" He looked up at me , I gasped, where does tears in his eyes?

" Are you... crying ?" I said shocked. Man this guy was emotional!

" From today now on my dear, I will oversee your daily safety, my name is Naruto Uzumaki" he said closing his lovely eyes.

" My daily safety? I'm sorry but I have to resign your contract" I said looking down at him blankly . He opened his eyes looking at the lush carpet beneath him.

" are you saying you don't need me?" He said rather calmly , usually people would have gotten the hint by now and left. But now him.

" exactly" I replied coldly , without a second thought. He reached out handing me a sheathed sword. I looked at it amazed. I always had a thing for swords, I unsheathed it and examined the blade.

" Well then, If I can't serve you , then I strong wish for you to dispose of me." He said kneeling back down ready for me to do as he said.

" D-dispose!" I said in disbelief , is he that willing to throw is life away if it means a life of not serving me?

He got back up , his eyes closed as he seemed to shine, a playful smile graced his face.

" I only exist for you my dear, so if you say you do not need me, it makes my life meaningless." he said as he seemed to sparkle.

" HUH! No! You should value yourself more!" I said , this was preposterous. " what are you doing?" I whispered in surprise has he reached forward , grabbing my hand in his.

" you are so kind" He said looking at me with his beautiful eyes as he seemed to sparkle once more. " You are more wonderful then I ever imagined! Please make me your personal servant – No , your dog!" He said with passion.

Wait...

What! M-My dog!

**-Time skip-**

Night had fallen on the beautiful spring day, I was sitting on one of the tables at the dinning room , as my self proclaimed dog cut up my food, which I didn't like very much since I liked to do things on my own.

" Hey... can you stop this servitude thing already" I said irritated by the way he was acting towards me.

" No can do, but if it bothers you just ignore my presence when it does" he said smiling down at me.

" would that make you happy?" I said in a serious voice as I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Of course ." he said in his deep voice that made light shivers run up my spine from it's deepness . " I've known you for a long time." He added smiling a small smile down at me grabbing my hands into his larger ones.

I perked up at this , " You know... me ?" I said slowly in disbelief.

...

I lay in my bed , drifting into a past I wanted to forget despreatly...

_**splash**_

" _**HAHAHAHAHAH'"**_

...

" _**Thank you!"**_

_**Drip , drip.**_

_**No!**_

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I shouted waking up gasping " Ah , Anh, ah" I panted resting an arm on my forehead, my eyes wide open as the morning sun beamed on my face . I sighed , getting up from my large bed , removing my revealing pyjama which was a single dress shirt.

I changed into the same attire as yesterday but without the tie and the jacket was replaced with a red cardigan. I walked towards the door expecting to head towards the dinning room, until I was abruptly stopped by the one and only naruto uzumaki , my sweat dropped , my arms hanging limply to my side .

He perked up, shinning again,

" I see You're look beautiful today , as well. Your beauty matches your name well ." he smiled.

" h-how long have you been here!" I screamed in disbelief, This guy was so weird!

"I was not told you waking hour so I've been here since 3 am" He said like it wasn't a big deal.

" WHAT! That's ridiculous! It's 9 o'clock! Are you crazy , It's still cold! ..." I bowed my head " Stop this please... If you needed something you could have just woke me up"

" Your so kind" I grunted at that crossing my arms , I could tell that my bad habit was coming out.

"I just didn't want to hear to the noise you make , creaking in front of my door like a mouse" I said rudely. I didn't mean it but I couldn't help it.

" I wanted to give you a tour of the house , maybe introduce you to some people here." he said pulling me along until I walked on my own . He brought me to the large dinning room that consisted of large round tables and plants. We walked on a bit to see a girl around my age a little taller then me with dark blue hair and lavender eyes come towards us.

" My name is Hinata Hyuuga." she said in a boring tone.

" Nice to meet you i'm Sasuke-" I was abruptly interrupted by her putting those cone chips on my index finger. She just simply walked away without saying a word. I looked at my finger and whispered thank you for the food as I closed my eyes to savour the taste of the delicious chip.

He next brought me to a big garden that had lush grass and a beautiful little pond, beside it was a small terrace with a women sitting on the little garden chairs , sipping tea. She had long blond hair and really big boobs that she revealed a lot of it by wearing a very revealing white dress shirt and tight skirt . She stared at us for a while until she got up violently.

" Meh!" she screamed.

" Meh?" I repeated in confusion, what was this women's deal. Naruto put a hand on my shoulder.

Until the women ran forward with such speed , I could barely see her. She grabbed me as I stared at her in fright my whole body shaking.

" This is to much!" she screamed in disbelief. " your black hair, your white skin, your almond shaped eyes! , Dispite your slenderness and small stature, your black socks look so supple! You... are to much!" She screamed shaking me from side to side.

" Who are you?" I screamed as I was shaked. I looked over at naruto for an explanation, he smiled,

" this is Tsunade from the secret service." he offered me that as an explanation. She let me go and said

" I hope we become... close friends" she said as she waved her finger and ran off shouting a distinct. 'Of course, I mean in a sexual way' as she danced off . My sweat dropped.

" Isn't her openness fresh?" Naruto said looking of as she ran away.

I looked at him before looking back sadly.

" openness..." I whispered not knowing naruto was staring at me

" please sit, I'll bring us some tea" He said , I walked over to the chair Tsunade was previously sitting on , looking at the table sadly.

Until tea was placed in front of me and naruto sat down in front of me his eyes piercing my very soul.

" Your lights were on late at night for 2 nights now... tell me what is the matter." He said seriously, the severeness shining in his eyes. I looked down and took a deep breath.

"You said you knew me. Doesn't that knowledge repulse you? You see, the Uchiha family has been an honorable and rich family for a long time. It is the house where I am from.

_**Splash**_

" _**don't think your special"**_

" _**nobody loves you , all your house has is money"**_

"_**your so boring"**_

" _**HEY! What are you doing!"**_

_**...**_

" _**thank you for all your troubles"**_

"_**It's no trouble at all, I am his teacher after all."**_

"_**I'll make sure to pass your name onto the master."**_

"_**Thank you!"**_

" I had cried many times, I was lonely , both because of being an Uchiha and because I was bullied for being one and for being protected because I am one. I don't have anything" I said looking down at the moving water of my tea. Until arms wrapped around me,

" You must have been in so much pain" He said barring his face in my neck , he sniffled. Is ... Is he crying?

" you cry easily don't you?" I said as he went back to his seat.

" I think my bad habit came sometime around then,"

_**' Your so boring!'**_

" Those words were true." I said as I left him in the terrace.

**-Time skip- **

Night had fallen once again, I was sitting on the bench over in front of the window overlooking the garden. Until suddenly the power went off.

" A black out-" I said until my hair was viciously grabbed sending me to the floor . As a man, wearing a mask mounted on top of me holding a gun to my head.

" Wow aren't I lucky, what a beautiful boy , now how bout you stay quiet and bring me to your room so I can take your money." He said smirking. I smirked and let out a little chuckle.

" hn, looks like your just a human" I said as he got of me , I probbed myself on my forearm looking at him , with my fierce glowing red eyes.

He backed up , pointing his gun at me in fear.

" DON'T MOVE!" He screamed obviously scared as I shifted my legs. My eyes widened as I heard a muffled gun fire sound . I looked up to see Naruto, his hand placed on the gun , the bloody pulled passing threw his hand he look at me with a worried expression, my eyes quickly changed back as I gasped loudly.

" I'm sorry for being late" he said in a deep voice , as his red eye glowed and shifted to the burglar, he glared at the burglar until suddenly, the wind became really strong, blowing my hair into my face as sakura petals came rushing him twirling around him until suddenly orange fox ears appeared on his head, I gasped. Then a poof of smoke behind him disappeared to reveal nine plush orange fox tails.

" You dare point a gun at sasuke." he said darkly, I gasped again loudly, I've never seen him like this...

The burglar ran way from him only to be backed up against the wall by Tsunade who was freezing the ground around him , hinata standing beside him on the wall.

" You- You monsters!" He said in fear,

" we aren't monsters, we are human, it's just one of our ancestors had mingled with monsters" she said darkly pushing more ice his way. Until he simply fainted on the ground.

Naruto turned towards me, handing his bleeding hand towards me in an attempt to help me up. I looked at his hand worried.

" Are you alright?" he said worriedly when I didn't take his hand.

" your the one who's hurt!" I said looking up at him worry flashing in my eyes.

"Please don't worry about me" he said coldly, I was taken aback. Why? Why!

" That's stupid!" I screamed looking down. " You even got yourself hurt for me!" I screamed again shaking my head trying to get the site of him being shot out of my head.

He grabbed my leg , which made me gasp at the sudden movement. He brought my toe to his lips and kissed it delicatly.

" what are you-"

" a kiss on the tip of the nail is a sign of loyalty." he said cutting me off. " I don't care whether your the son of a great family or not. You are the one who saved me, I owe you everything. You and nobody else. You don't know how desperately I wanted to meet you again . So please let me be by your side, even if I'm like this"

" I don't care how you look or who you are , you can do whatever you like whenever you want" I said looking off to the side.

" sasuke-sama , Thank you" he said bowing to my foot.

" please let go of my leg!"

End of chapter one!

So like I said this story was requested by Azira, hope you like it so far.

Same goes for all the other readers and don't forget I still take narusasu requests. :D

Please review hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2 Loneliness

So I this is one of the request ( a big thanks to Azira, I fell inlove with this anime ,and it suits naruto and sasuke so well! ^.^)

Summary:A youkai boy named Sasuke Uchiha moves into the Konoha special estate hoping for some peace and quiet. Instead, he finds himself with the service of the Secret Service agent, Naruto Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or some of the plot of Inu x Boku SS.

Credit: Azira, ( thanks again for showing me the anime)

Based on: Inu x Boku SS But narusasu version!.

_"__**..." voices from the past.**__** ' Sasuke's thoughts'**_

Chapter 2: Loneliness.

**Sasuke's pov:**

I sat there , in the mall , Looking at the Tv across our table in the lunch room blankly as they featured the many dog breeds showing them off to attract potential buyers, my black hair tied up in a long ponytail, Today I wore a white dress shirt complete with short brown shorts and my signature black socks. I watched as the lady on the screened kneeled much like naruto was right now as he held my small pale hand in his fairly large tanned ones.

He looked at me with dazzling eyes that seemed to glow.

"Oh sasuke-sama, even a moment without you is empty and devoid of any significance." he said in his deep voice as he smiled at me with his pearly white teeth , his blond hair shinning in the sun , illuminating his blue and red eyes.

**' That's just like him'** I thought my sweat dropping as I tried to pulling my hand away from his vice grip.

Today on this beautiful spring morning , Iruka had invited me and naruto to go on a shopping trip with him, since I needed to buy some stuff for myself I decided to accept and join him. We found our selves riding the escalator. I couldn't help put glance slowly towards naruto. My heart clenched painfully after my gaze fell on his bandaged hand. All my fault.

**' maybe, after all he's done , I... I could do something for him in return' **I thought , staring profoundly at his features , until his gaze caught mine, he smiled and said,

" Is something the matter?" I gasped at being caught staring, I snapped my head forward , my hair moving with me as I stuttered,

" Have-have you settled into your new lifestyle?" I said looking anywhere but at him as we reached to top of the escalator.

"I'm fine, thank you" he said smiling up at me his brightness radiating, "Thank you for your concern" he said in the deep voice that made me shiver lightly, as he bowed his arm crossed over his chest like a gentlemen.

" Hn, you think I was concerned, huh? I merely wanted to make sure my dog was in tip -top shape if he wanted to serve me." I said arrogantly, Oh no! It came out I-I didn't mean it , but I couldn't go back now it was to late.

He just smiled at me not saying a word . The rest of our shopping trip went by quickly , the only thing we had to get was a cell phone for me , after a lot of teasing about me not having one because I have no friends to call , I finally got myself a sleek black one.

We made our way outside, ready to enter the car . I hopped into the back seat , buckling myself in while Iruka followed. Naruto went in front to drive since he was legal age. I liked the way naruto drived , he didn't drive like a manic nor did he drive like a turtle. I was perfect.

I looked out the back seat window, mesmerized by the sakura petals that danced along the car. Like the beautiful ones that appeared when naruto had transformed. At that I looked at the rear-view mirror to stare at his face, he looked calm as he drove , like he was at complete ease.

**' Like he did for me... is there something I can do for him'**

At that I shut my eyes until we finally reached the estate. As we entered , the door of the dinning room slammed open, I worried Tsunade bursting out. She looked at us seriously,

" Hinata hasn't come back home yet" she said as her gaze shifted to mine as if demanding me to help.

We all looked at her in shock. I snapped out of it

" we don't have time for this , we have to find her before something bad happens" I ordered as they both followed me out.

We picked a small park as a meeting point, this park was weird , It had no swings or sand boxes all it had was this weird looking mountain that had two cylinder holes in it and a slide on top.

" let's split up to look for her. Give me your cell numbers" Iruka instructed as we all pulled out our cell phone, to place the tips together, making it possible for us to receive each others number without having to press anything. I fiddled with it for a while not sure if it had saved the numbers , until naruto had appeared behind me,

" It saved sasuke-sama" he said politely as he smiled at me. I looked down at my phone and my bad habit reared it's ugly face once again,

"Of course it is!" I said rudely, as I turned away from his looming form.

A poof of smoke appeared to reveal Iruka in his flying cloth form, he was the weirdest youkai I had ever seen.

" well, I'll search by air." he said taking off , as I tried to reach for him to stop but to no avail. I ran after him screaming that he could get caught and that it was dangerous , until my foot suddenly stepped on something causing ribbons of black start to engulf me , my eyes widened considerably as my whole body was enveloped in a black room. I opened my eyes, which I didn't know I closed and reached out only to touch a wall. I looked around for an exit only to be faced with more wall.

While on the outside, naruto had his hands slamming into the wall.

" Sasuke!Sasuke! SASUKE!" He screamed trying to reach me but I could only hear his scream faintly as my dazed state touched the wall.

Suddenly , I felt the familiar warm feeling of sakura petals dancing around. Naruto must have transformed. Ready to break this place down to reach me. My heart flutered. Until Iruka came down from a hole in the ceiling of this weird place.

" are you alright?" he said looking at me blankly.

" of course I am, this is just a spirit who can only block ones way, no big deal."

He perked up like he had just remembered something.

" oh! I should go tell naruto your safe, he's worried about you" at that images of naruto flashed threw my head, him saying good morning, or just being the polite man he was.

" hn , all I need to do is destroy this thing!" I said as wind around me picked up , my hair flying in every direction, coming out of my ponytail.

The wind picked up around me even more as I transformed my previous outfit turning into a beautiful white kimono , horns curling around my head as I descended, catching my sword.

" I'm sorry spirit, but I have a lonely kitsune to get to!" I said as I ran full speed towards the wall were naruto was also about to cut open. We cut it at the same time , immidiatly destroying the thing has we stopped inches from each other. He stared at me and so did I back at him, until he grabbed me dropping his sword on the ground, and pulled me into a tight hug , I placed my hands on his chest.

"Sasuke! You're safe! Sasuke!" he said in a harsh whisper as tears builded up in his mismatched eyes.

" don't be so dramatic" I whispered back as I hugged him.

" uh, you guys... hinata is back... I just got a call" he said .

We both froze there in shock ... so we went threw all that for nothing! We ran back to the house to have confety explode in our face, Tsunade holding out a cake to me.

" What is this?" I said stunned, they all smiled at me Tsunades eyes softened,

" A welcoming party" She said as Hinata came forward holding a turkey on a plater.

"I went to buy this but I forgot where the house was" she said in a boring tone.

My eyes brightened. All this for me. All. The party was fun but really tiring , I retreat to my room first , I sat on my bed as my thoughts lingered on naruto.

I grabbed my phone and the guide and found his number to email him.

After long minutes of looking at the guide and clumsy texting , I finally sent it. A message that read , I have my flaws but please stay by my side. I then layed down on my plush bed staring at the ceiling until I drifted into dream land.

While on the other side of my room , naruto kissed his phone smiling fondly after reading my message.

End of chapter two!

Hope you liked it , cuz I sure love the anime and It's all thanks to Azira :D

So review and stay tuned.


	3. Chapter 3 the contract and locked in?

So I this is one of the request ( a big thanks to Azira, I fell inlove with this anime ,and it suits naruto and sasuke so well! ^.^)

Summary:A youkai boy named Sasuke Uchiha moves into the Konoha special estate hoping for some peace and quiet. Instead, he finds himself with the service of the Secret Service agent, Naruto Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or some of the plot of Inu x Boku SS.

Credit: Azira, ( thanks again for showing me the anime)

Based on: Inu x Boku SS But narusasu version!.

_**"..." voices from the past.**__** ' Sasuke's thoughts'**_

**'There are people in the Uchiha family who aren't fully human... they inherited blood mixed with blood of supernatural creatures but our family isn't the only one like this, and for some reason all of these families are rich. In my family, the blood is thicker in me, in such the family raised me like a precious jewel, I've never had the chance... the be my parents son, However only once they hit me'**

**SLAP! The slap had resounded so strongly, pushing me back making my tea cup fall on the floor as I held my hand to my cheek. It was painful, I looked up at my fathers face. He had tears streaming down his face, I had said that I was jealous of my brother.**

" **_Do you not understand, to what degree he is compared to you! Can you not see how sad his position is?"_ he had said, but his tears weren't for my loneliness but for my brothers and only his.**

Chapter 2: the contract

Sasuke's pov:

Well it was the start of school, I came down the steps in my school uniform , shorts and a blazer, it was comfortable I guess. After forbidding naruto to come with me ,I headed out to walk to school, since I didn't want to be bullied for coming in a expensive car, so I just walked , the walk to school was nice since the trees were in full bloom and the sakura petals were flowing once more. I finally made it to school, I headed towards my small shoe locker, lucky I was a bit late so the students had already migrated to class, well except for the two boys behind me.

" Can't believe he's the top of the class" said one boy as he talked rather loudly to the other one,

" yea, Is parents are loaded they must have pulled some strings to get him in" the other said.

I turned around , and crossed my arms over my chest flipping my hair to the back.

" Hn, so your jealous I see, I'm used to it so please continue, if that's what it takes to heal your injured pride. However i am quite busy, so you'll have to continue without me" I said has I grabbed my bag and walked off . Oh no, I did it again, I promised myself...

Next thing you know, I'm standing in front of the sliding brown doors , I took at deep breath until I felt a familiar presence beside me... Not naruto...

" Hinata!" I said taken aback, I didn't know we went to the same school. But she didn't saw a word she just dragged me into class, All the students gaped at us, thinking I had a friend.

**-End of class-**

It finished quicker then I imagined, I looked at the time on my phone, he said he was going to pick me up... but I don't want to be a burden I'll just walk today , since it's nice outside. I walked and walked until I finally reached the beautiful mansion , but what I saw was miss Tsunade and Iruka peering over the wall at something I couldn't see.

" What's wrong?" I asked has they motioned me to go the other side of the wall. Everything froze, my heart was in pain, but I didn't know why. In front of me was naruto kissing a pink haired women, he saw me his eyes widening, as he looked at me in surprise. I just stared my black eyes wide and full of masked pain. He opened his mouth to explain but I just walked quickly passed him , my head bowed, my long hair grazing his arm as he followed me inside leaving the sad girl behind.

" I can explain, she said she would forget about me if I gave her a kiss." He said as I walked toward the elevator pressing the button lightly making it turn yellow.

" So you can be nice to someone without any feeling behind it? It was completely empty. Don't you think what you did to her was unfair?" I said darkly as I looked down at my feet, not facing him. I couldn't tell but in a way I could feel his emotions spike.

" I am truly sorry." he said in a saddened voice. I turned around quickly and stared up at him.

"Are you ?" I said with blank eyes , as the elevator doors opened with a ding, I entered inside again facing the wall as he came in right after me, the doors immediately closing behind him.

" If you tell me not too , I'll never do it again" He said as I clenched my fist and screamed,

" That's what I mean by dishonesty! I had no Idea you were so filthy!" I said as I clenched my eyes shut praying for a way out. He gasped at my words , until his aura became something I could not comprehend, he stepped closer, merely and inch from my back.

" You are absolutely right." he said darkly. I froze as I could almost feel his looming form on mine.

" Ever since I met you, I've been so happy that I forgot the fact that I am not worthy of you." he said darkly as I gasped in shock, why would he say something like that about himself?

" does that mean our contract is terminated?" I said shaking for unknown reasons.

" If that is what you wish." That was all he had said before the elevator doors opened and he walked out leaving me stunned.

I hadn't gotten much sleep that night, All I could think about was why I had said all those things to him. Even if it was none of my business. Perhaps it was because I saw myself in her place, I saw his lips on mine instead of hers as he caressed my body with his big hands.

I woke up the next morning tired, someone was knocking on my door I grunted and got up lazily , opening the door to see miss Tsunade standing there in her party dress.

Hours later, the party dedicated to the great families had started, I was dressed in a beautiful short white yukata, my hair was done up in a long high ponytail. I wandered around for a while naruto caught my eyes a couple of times , my heart beating strongly , blood rushing to my cheeks, was this love? It was.

I walked until I was pushed onto the floor by two guys, both in suits, they looked down at me as if I was a piece of despicable trash that should just die. They insulted me of profound curses such as bitch or whore, I clutched the wall as I was about to snap as I heard the distinct sound of splashing liquid. My eyes snapped open to see naruto holding an empty glass of wine, It was him he had thrown wine on them! My heart fluttered, they started to quiver as naruto placed the glass on the table.

" Excuse me, but you have angered me, and I will advise you to leave before I snap" he growled out has the two men were about to ran off. I reached out towards them and said Wait! They both stopped in they're tracks , preparing for the worst. I got up and extended my arm towards , a glass of water on the table, I lifted it over my head and smiled as I poured the liquid over my head.

" I hope were even now." I said as I set the glass back down, but all they did was run away because of they're fear of the blond youkai.

Suddenly my arm was grabbed painfully by naruto as he dragged me off to the closest bedroom , taking a glass of wine with him. He threw me on the chair and went to his knees in front of me, pouring the glass of wine on his head, I gasped loudly.

" W-Why?" I said stunned,he sat beside me,

" I'll take away the pain" he whispered to me . This was too much! My head was about to blow up! I got up quickly And pulled at the steel door knob...

" Huh?" I whispered in confusion as I tried desperately to open the door which was looked. " I must be another blocking spirit" I came to conclusion as I turned around to face naruto who was sitting in the exact same position he was before.

" we might be here all night" I said worried. He opened a drawer to reveal my favourite pyjama, he handed it to me without saying a word as he ushered me into bed , closing the light bed curtains behind him. I crawled into the bed covering my self well. I watched him from the curtain, he was crouched over on the chair unmoving, I opened my mouth but no noise came out all that got out was a weird noise that sounded like a whimper, I saw the shadow of his head move in my direction,

" Naruto... T-thank you for everything. And I am so sorry for those awful things I said to you before an-"

" don't waste your words on me" he said cutting me off as he layed on the sofa without a word to me. I screwed up , he was angry with me... He would never feel the same way as I do for him... in these months I've been with him , I could feel myself change for the better. I need him! But I couldn't say it.

End of chapter!

next chapter is the last one! :(

Please review and hope you like it!


	4. Chapter 4 love saved us

So I this is one of the request ( a big thanks to Azira, I fell in love with this anime ,and it suits naruto and sasuke so well! ^.^)

Summary:A youkai boy named Sasuke Uchiha moves into the Konoha special estate hoping for some peace and quiet. Instead, he finds himself with the service of the Secret Service agent, Naruto Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or some of the plot of Inu x Boku SS.

Credit: Azira, ( thanks again for showing me the anime)

Based on: Inu x Boku SS But narusasu version!.

_**"..." voices from the past.' Sasuke's thoughts'**_

Chapter 3 : Love saved us.

Today, Iruka had thought about making a time capsule for us to address our future selves. He said that he all had to come up with a certain thing that we wanted to put inside the time capsule , I had chose to write a letter since I had to write two letters today. One of them was a letter to Naruto and like I said one for my future self.

I sat down on the beautiful desk and took out a piece of paper after I tied my long hair back. I took out the best pen I had and wrote the easiest of the two , the time capsule one.

I wrote both letters really fast so I wouldn't be late putting it in envelops as I took the box of my home made cake and ran to naruto's room.

I set the box in front of his door and knocked before dashing off towards the garden. Once there everyone except Naruto was crouching beside a deep hole, I put my letter in and waited for everyone to finish. Until Iruka noticed something. I grabbed my letter and handed it to me saying " Is this for naruto , his name is written on it"

I gaped at it until I realized

'** NARUTO HAS THE LETTER FOR THE TIME CAPSULE... I wrote :** _I won't run away and stay apart any longer from naruto, I want to be a better me and stay by naruto's side_'

" !" I screamed out in shock , scaring everyone as I fell limply to the ground. I grabbed my phone and speed dialled him.

" DON'T READ THAT LETTER!" I screamed when the line connected. I was inhaling deeply until he answered,

" _I already did_" time froze, I froze , I brought my hand up to my phone and pressed the end call button, I clutched my head and looked towards the sky in shock,

" !"

I ran away, my hair blowing as I ran, my eyes closed tightly as I felt the familiar feel of sand on my feet, I looked around and realized I was in that weird park , I looked for the best place to refuge myself from the world and that place was the highest cylinder hole in the weird mountain like park toy. I climbed in curling my arms around my self, I was going to get hurt , he will reject me.

Suddenly, my phone rang loudly scaring me half to death. I opened it not looking at the number until I realized , who else but Naruto...

" The letter doesn't mean anything" I screamed in a determination to fix the mistake that could ruin everything, why? Why did this have to happen?

"May I ask you where you are right now?" He said in a cold voice. I gripped myself tighter.

" Konoha park! So? Anyways I don't have any special feelings for you!" I replied eager to cry.

"Yes , I know that quite well." he said in an icy tone that I didn't like at all.

" Y-you know?" I said in confusion , had he read it or not!

"Yes , you've told me that quite often sasuke, and i'm not that shameless after all" he said in a rude tone, my eyes widened and I almost had tears in my eyes. Why was he like this! He continued,

" I try to be aware of my position, who I am , how I was before... I am someone who has done things that I wish you never hear, for me, simply being at your side makes me happy, You wrote letters and emails to the real me. You cannot imagine my happiness just with this and I wish for no futher happiness, Imagining you and me together is free right? The things I've imagined doing to you, touching you, my penis would be hard as rock by the mere thought. You understand? That is the type of man I am." he told me, making me blush but feel like crying.

Because...

**' I understand you naruto, You hate yourself. Somehow I think I always knew that, the way you degraded your self and never talked about yourself...You seemed lonely and I understand...I understand you... I hate myself too...But I was able to change, because I fell in love with you. I gained courage, You gave it to me!' **I thought as I clutched my knees to my chest, little tears coming to surface but I just whipped it off gently whit the palm of my hand, until I heard the sound of footsteps getting closer, my eyes snapped open I got up and stood looming about 2 feet away from him on top of the lowest cylinder , my long hair blowing in the wind , he stared up at me in surprise.

"Sasuke." he said blankly looking up at me , my legs were shaking and I was afraid that they would give out , my cheeks were burning red and my heart was pounding in my chest like a drum. I squeak out,

" I love you" I said almost crying as I clutched my heart, I repeated it over and over again until I felt the familiar presence of arms wrapping around my shaking figure. He held me up as if I was a child, me sitting on his arm as he lifted me up and my hands laid innocently on his chest as my eyes still closed as I was in his arms, I continued , my voice shaking

" I-i do e-even i-if you do not love y-yourself." I said.

" sasuke!" he said in a pained voice as he put his head on the junction of my pale neck " I love you" he said and repeat over and over each time pulling me closer. I looked over his shoulder , I was hiccuping as tears poured from my eyes. We stayed there hugging for sometime until I heard footsteps approcing.

" N-naruto, someone is coming!" I said nervously, all he did was push me to the side that was hiding of the weird mountain toy and smelled my long hair.

" H-Hey! Don't sniff me!" I said blushing deeply. I tried to push him away but he only came closer.

" Sasuke, this is like a dream to me" he said his warm breath tickling my ear. Then he leaned really closed and sealed my lips in a breath taking kiss , our mouths fitting perfectly together as we moved in symphony.

" naruto," I whispered " let's go home"

**2 months later-**

I was so happy now , I no longer felt lonely, I spent my days going on romantic dates with naruto, much like today , I was sitting in his room as we cuddled close on his sofa, he was lying beside me , his beautiful feature illuminated in the sunlit room, I lay beside him my hair in a mess behind me falling of the sofa from it's length.

"I have only one dream" he said out of the blue , I looked up at him with lidded eyes.

"A dream? What is it?" I said in question as I stared at his closed eyes.

" I want a child with you." he said like it wasn't a big deal. I wanted one with him too but I had to be sure and ready so I didn't want to give that answer right away. He squeezed my hand.

" I want a family , someday" he said looking down at me.

" naruto..." I whispered as I leaned up to kiss him, which turned into a full on make-out session as we kissed deeply, his tongue entering my mouth. Until I felt the need to use the restroom.

" naruto, toilet." I said impatiently. " go right ahead" he said , I got up and headed towards the door I thought was the bathroom, but when I entered it wasn't , it was his bedroom, and on the wall opposite to the door was pictures! Not just pictures! One huge picture of me smiling , serounded by other smaller pictures of me , in the bath, sleeping, eating and cleaning. I felt naruto loom over me as I shaked...

" so I see you've found it..." he said looming over me.

" What the hell!" I screamed in disbelief as he placed a hand on my cheek.

" I told you this is the man I am, you said you would love me no matter what." he said leaning in for a kiss.

" I didn't know you were like this!" I screamed.

But no matter what I do love him, even his perverted side. I love him, he saved me and I saved him. He destroyed my bad habit.

End of story! hope ya liked it ma lovely readers :P


End file.
